


[ 其一：滂沱 ]

by July777



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/July777/pseuds/July777
Summary: 【疯人院】系列[ 其一：滂沱 ](也不知道会不会有其二)-十八岁陀陀 X 十五岁宰宰有关于病态占有和不成熟哥特车的尝试非人物血腥描写/扭曲/纯道具/未成年预警意识流严重/小学生文笔预警
Relationships: Dazai Osamu & Fyodor Dostoyevsky (Bungou Stray Dogs)
Kudos: 5





	[ 其一：滂沱 ]

-  
START  
-  
О, забытый богом сын.  
哦，被上帝遗忘的弃嗣。  
Куда ты собрался?  
你准备去往那里？  
Впереди сильный дождь.  
前方有不可预知的暴雨。  
Впереди недостижимая земля.  
前方是不可及及之地。  
Куда ты собрался?  
你准备去往那里？  
-  
太宰治的记忆或许是从那个沾满血的孤儿院开始，又或许是更久以前。  
他那时是不合群的孩子，总是独自蜷缩在四楼窗棂边缘的夜色上做出夸张的动作俯览草地，模拟地球撞向月亮的距离或是给不知名的收件人写一封冗长的信。其实说实在了也并非孤僻成性或何种原因，只是同龄人之间的谣言大多围绕他自杀未遂的怪癖和满身诡异的绷带，即使所知晓也不过诅咒谩骂万分之一。于是太宰治如他们所愿扮演着阴郁和不会快乐的生物个体，垂落眼睫去俯视落日踩碎山头鹧鸪，浪花卷起裸游的少女，月亮掉落在池塘里的泪水饱含深情，然后笔尖在纸上划出“地狱之马”的雏形或是用异域文字变成与世界紧锁的秘密。  
他那时还不喜欢雨，他厌烦那种潮湿烦闷亦如他厌烦着不加糖的牛奶般厌恶着人间的所有韵律。所以雨天的太宰治精神缺缺，偷跑上厨房去为自己偷两片圆形的巧克力。所以他那时只是装作拙劣的偷手而不是优秀的猎人，对人类的恐惧总是大于猜忌。所以跌落柜台撞见角落里捧着古老书籍的白狐时会不知所措地妄图用最平淡的情绪逃离。他把紧攥的双手不着痕迹隐藏在背后隐藏他近乎窒息的心绪，沉默半晌只问他是在找什么东西。而那个带着毛帽伪装成食肉目犬科动物的少年却笑着看向太宰治的眼睛。他笑起来更像一只白狐，紫红色的眼像是吸饱了血和凝固糖浆般让太宰治觉得恶心。他向他示意手里厚重的书封却说我找到的只有谜底。猩红色像是藤蔓蜿蜒上晦涩难懂的异域字母，那册古老到近乎脱落的扉页上用俄语写着沾满灰尘的原版标题——  
Бесы。（群魔）  
于是费奥多尔成为了孤儿院里唯一敢和太宰治搭话的孩子。喊他费奥多尔是因为原名长到太宰治都懒得吐槽。他比他大了三岁，高半个头，身形瘦弱，是俄国被遗弃难民的膝下孽子。英语俄语信手捏来，讲日语的时候却像是嚼碎了云朵状的棉花糖含在嘴里黏腻不清，于是就歪头带着恼人的微笑，说ごめんなさい的时候视线总会落在太宰治的眼里。  
费奥多尔喜欢太宰治就像是太宰治厌恶费奥多尔的情绪接近，套着答案的数独游戏让两人深觉麻烦又乐在其中，“不同于”和“相似性”的融合就像是月亮融进巧克力。于是太宰治邀请费奥多尔阅读标榜未读的信，费奥多尔就拉扯太宰治去门庭转角被门帘草丛隔绝的异地。说实话他并不感兴趣于费奥多尔在那块隐秘摆弄那些死去野猫溃烂的内脏或徒手抠出的涣散眼珠，蛆虫脓液交杂的结缔组织总让他想起森先生熬煮的燕麦粥，很是反胃。而费奥多尔却似乎总是乐忠于冲他举起掌心沾满血污的脏器，眯起眼笑着说话的那种语气在太宰治听起来就像是同龄人黏着福泽先生说游乐园里彩虹色糖果和套着毛绒头套糊弄弱智生物的无聊大叔，真切又喜悦，黏腻又恶心。  
他说治，你看，多么肮脏。  
血腥和死亡完全是太宰治早已看腻的命题，所以他无法理解费奥多尔为何像是成瘾般的迷恋虐杀鞭尸诸如此类，不过这并无伤大雅——就像他不关心人类那样，他不关心任何生物的死亡。大概出于劣根性的同病相怜或是如何，情绪渲染过咬碎沾染腥咸味的枫糖脆饼像是牙龈撕咬内脏，屠戮者优雅到近乎于慈悲的解刨反而不如远处同龄人的愚蠢聒噪让他厌烦。至少悚人与无趣相比较，太宰治也不是相对于的正常。他只需要作为旁观者看着费奥多尔溅着乌黑血块的脸上依旧带着近乎救赎者般圣洁的微笑，他不关心这些，至少不关心就不会弄脏他的衣角。  
于是太宰治无数次站在门庭转角面无表情地看着费奥多尔用美工刀裁开麻雀尸体的心脏，就像是艺术课上红叶老师指挥他们剪开亮粉色的彩纸做成爱心的模样。太宰治咬碎牛奶硬糖的声音就像是折断肋骨，他张开甜腻的嘴试图也去笨拙跟读，却如何发不出爱的音节，于是只能默念——心，心。和死去的野猫满溢蛆虫的脏器归为同类，和无数次妄图融入人类的自己化为一体。可那是他奢求着神明却被诅咒永远失去的东西。他跟着老师剪开纸屑如同剖开皮肉，用不同色块模拟中毒充血的尸斑，最后穿过圆孔去穿透心腔不存在的律动情怀。远处女同学不明所以就为他的痛苦而低声欢呼，她们喜欢看他的挣扎阴郁沉默寡言甚至痴迷于此把那当做帅气，模糊着好歹就笑着凑上前来问太宰君剪的这颗爱心是不是想送给哪个喜欢的人。而太宰治只想起了费奥多尔剖开野猫心腔时充血的竖瞳眼珠爆裂滚落的腥黄汁水溅落在他手背上的触觉与她们猝然伸来的指尖温度相似。于是他第一次觉得恶心，第一次恐惧到眼前发黑，第一次在喧哗的课堂中不管不顾地奔出门去，扶在无人的转角近乎虚脱地干呕出声——心。  
那时候费奥多尔如预计好般出现在身侧，他用没有温度的手臂环住他，轻柔地吻他的唇角。太宰治不清楚那是否算是亲吻，比起这种黏腻的辞藻费奥多尔凑上来似乎更像是猫咪品尝牛奶般用舌尖去舔舐。但费奥多尔喜欢吻他，就像太宰治分明不会快乐却依旧喜欢吃有利于分泌多巴胺的甜食糖糕，费奥多尔在潮湿冰凉的接触中试图感受的情绪在太宰治看来也不过不明就里。于是他对此不置可否，所以由费奥多尔估算时间地点，有时是羽毛掠过般浅尝辄止，有时是带着狠意的唇齿消磨，有时确实就会笑着说治，你又偷吃了甜食。然后弯起眉眼把他按在瓷砖上，冰凉的手指插进软而卷曲的发丝，用舌尖去撩开他的唇舌恶意抵住喉管加重负担，直到太宰治喘不过气来，腿软地支撑不住顺着墙根滑下掉进他的怀里才肯分开。  
费奥多尔的肺活量也不见得比太宰治好多少，所以接完吻后也喘着气。但他总是会笑，凑近太宰治的脸把气息洒在鼻尖，然后说治，我们也不过是同类人。  
太宰治很是讨厌这个论点却找不到适合驳斥的伪命题，于是他懒得去想关于费奥多尔的事情。相比较平日他也确实孤僻到与他相似，总文弱安静地独自呆在角落或是仰头凝望天际变换的云雾轻咬着食指第一个关节，当然偶尔会去恶意地学着小孩子样去牵太宰治的手，笑着模仿软烂撒娇喊他的字然后用那种模糊不清的口吻说治，我们都只是在等待着夏日滂沱。  
太宰治不喜欢牵手和任何肢体接触，更不喜欢费奥多尔沾满血液味道的指尖。所以在这种时候他选择默不作声的撇开头去看窗棂上的螳螂在交配中吃掉伴侣或是车流碾碎野猫头颅，哗啦溅开的血浆像是夏日祭盛放的烟花。而费奥多尔就凑近把气息喷在他的耳畔，用手指去恶意拉扯太宰治的腰线。治。他笑着吻他，语气像是刚偷吃了森先生送来的草莓果派样黏稠粘牙。他说治，你又在看什么？是在看南半球的夏雨还是等待着万万里外神明赐予干涸的某场瓢泼？治，你是否隔着窗户在看你眼里的滂沱？  
他在喊他的字时总会念诗般停顿，念出种教堂里古板老牧师朗诵圣经的错觉。太宰治曾无数次如厌恶般问他可不可以不要再那样喊他，这时候费奥多尔就会眯起眼露出没有情绪的笑，将错就错的样子仿佛计谋得逞的白狐。他爱惨了太宰治那幅佯装气恼的表情就像爱惨了他所有虚假的情绪一样，所以他从不回答好或不好，只会沉默着笑然后凑上前去搂住那纤细修长的脖颈学偷啄米粒的鸟类动物。于是费奥多尔还是同往常般笑着喊他，紫红色的眼瞳像是醉人的葡萄酒——  
治，夏天若是快些到就好了。  
费奥多尔喜欢夏天，就像是太宰治喜欢渗了白糖的蟹肉粥配上大杯橙汁，是那种甚至无限接近于死亡的喜欢。若是入了七月他便会托腮笑着伸手轻柔抚开太宰治鬓角过长的碎发别到耳后，然后请他观赏自己带上医用手套小心翼翼地亲手杀死一只黑猫。他说治，这也是献给夏天的仪式。太宰治听见费奥多尔在刀锋没入胸腔时发出声餍足而慈悲的绵长叹息和猫咪死亡前的尖叫重合，血液飞溅在墙角生出明艳妖娆的花，然后解刨者抬起头笑着把尚在痉挛跳动的心脏扣出来给他看，他会说治，你看，马上就要落雨。  
太宰治想不明白费奥多尔为何对夏雨如此痴迷就像是想不明白夜半惊醒时自己还未停止的心跳，于是他只能歪着头学费奥多尔去咬食指第一指节，破了皮就学那只曾死去的野猫吮吸自己血液，味道是那种极度让人作呕的腥咸。可能是烦闷高温有利于尸体腐化，可能是血溶于雨液方便冲刷，也可能是因为夏天的治总会发着低烧，头晕晕乎乎站不住脚。于是顺理成章被费奥多尔单手束缚着按在墙上时，连挣扎反抗这种多余的动作都未曾发生。纯黑雨伞被动作牵扯间掉落在地就像是凭空盛开了纯黑的罗兰花，刺骨暴雨在瞬间就会封闭太宰治所有的视觉听觉，只有费奥多尔与他相触的指尖——低于冰点更胜一筹。  
这是他们祭奠夏天第一场滂沱大雨的仪式。  
费奥多尔会吻他吻到缺氧脱力，然后单手解开白衬衫上三粒衣扣去亲吻他的乳尖，用掏出野猫脑髓的指尖去抚摸太宰治纤瘦脆弱的肩胛骨弹奏整首E小调大提琴奏鸣曲。他嵌住太宰治的腕骨就像固定有待解刨的猫咪，另一只手顺着脊柱腰窝如解刨路线向下摸索，揉搓性器的动作熟练到太宰治都不忍为他开脱并非早有预谋。其实他对性事也算不上全然蒙昧，但年长三岁的费奥多尔在这方面到底是占尽了便宜。于是费奥多尔向后反捆住纤细的手臂又按住他的后脑把口球固定。  
太宰治猜不到他是从何处来的情趣用品，被胡乱涂抹在大腿根部的润滑剂被雨水打湿得黏腻恶心，无不彰显着使用者的恶趣味。他睁着眼有些惘然地望着骤然落下的雨幕，任由口球堵塞本就不通畅的呼吸，笨拙地去学梦魇里被淹死的金鱼，被拉扯乳尖的快感骤然让他猝不及防闷哼出声。  
费奥多尔嘴角总是含着笑，笑着说治总是不长记性，笑着说治这幅样子狼狈又美丽，笑着说治才是自投罗网的白狐狸，笑着说治，准备好，祭祀马上就要开始。  
太宰治在这种时候却偏是走神，他忽然想起大雨淅沥前的乌云压城仿佛碾碎破落脆弱的孤儿院，想起野猫临死前瞪着眼珠的尖叫嘶嚎重合楼道里同龄人无知的嬉闹，想起费奥多尔拉着他旷课跑下楼时冷到冰点的手和眼，生拉硬扯的笑意分明像是涂抹草莓酱的尖刀，甜蜜天真又危险荒唐。  
费奥多尔微微皱起眉有些不满于他的怔盅或是分心，于是亲吻着太宰治的后颈把震动棒猛地插进下体模仿成年男性勃起的阴茎，太宰治不自主就弓起背脊去学那些尸跳反应。他们都是拙劣的模仿者去尝试着人类欢爱淫乱的行经，而太宰治在这时却不知怎么就想起了某次撞见野狗交配时的场景，赤裸性器起伏交叠，充满多巴胺和性激素的味道充斥在空气里恶心得像是淫乱妓院，混乱不堪。他几乎是瞬间被无法招架的情欲感击溃，闷哼一声就软到在地上，没有前戏就被异物插入的地方泛着疼，太宰治双手在地上无意识地攒簇泛起白，腿软头晕和下体高速震动的异物让他忍不住低声厮磨尖叫。大概是来自青春期最无聊的叛逆执着，又或者是费奥多尔嘴角弧度恶劣得让他想起鲁本斯那幅The Brazen Serpent和被他偷吃的属于自己的那份焦糖曲奇，太宰治拒绝了费奥多尔好心或恶意的搀扶。于是某人笑着挑眉，随着近乎尖叫的抗拒哀鸣将遥控档调到最大又丢至地下用脚尖碾碎。  
其实机械与人体阳具的区别只在于温度和动性。无论太宰治被束缚着第十七或是七十次呼吸紊乱，倒在滂沱大雨中像是濒临溺死的鱼类拍打尾鳍鳞片抽搐痉挛，目眩神迷间生理性泪水唾液糊了满脸，快感层叠袭上神经末梢他像是失控般欢愉夹杂着绝望地隔着口球呻吟呜咽，机械阳具不会停止，被调到最大程度的震动棒冰冷得却像是费奥多尔的手心一样，遏住太宰治纤细脖颈就像是折断天鹅脆弱的羽翼。  
要死了吧。  
和震动的男用阳具，隔夜的腐臭雨水，黏腻的肮脏体液混在一起，充斥着淫荡和恶趣味的十五岁男尸。眼前斑驳的黑仿佛地狱的门，费奥多尔微笑的眼像是无法熄灭的人鱼烛，他甚至真的觉得自己会被操死，在夏夜，暴雨，角落，在费奥多尔冰冷的拥抱里。他仿佛可以预见尸检时医师讶异的表情，他们会把尸斑和淤青弄混，会自以为是把现场挣扎的痕迹当做他极度渴望求生的证明，分明为腐烂脱水的尸臭恶心到浑身作呕却装作悲悯般捂住嘴巴抽泣两滴哀悼般不存在的眼泪说哦上帝，这孩子才这么小。  
可上帝懂什么？  
上帝才是真的什么都不知道。  
太宰治卧倒在天水淤积的洼地里感受着体温被风和雨裹挟而去，他颤抖频率与难耐呻吟的时机相似，恰到好处盖过了震动棒与臀股之间渐高的水声。费奥多尔笑着扳过他的下巴亲吻他纤白脖颈上蜿蜒攀援的青筋，恶意加重着喉管负荷让他窒息到极限，那双皱着眉仰头看向他的眼瞳里是被露水沾湿的鸢尾花，盛开在滂沱暴雨摇摇欲坠。  
治，这幅表情实在是漂亮。  
绳索禁锢着白纸般纤薄的皮肤，淡青色血管和挣扎时勒出的红痕交错看起来就像是月亮公转自转的轨迹。下体的疼痛和理智情欲交织超出太宰治所预想的负荷，他的衣服也被暴雨浸透，夏季院服湿润的半透明材质隔着绷带莫名像是包装精细的纸杯蛋糕，两腿之间有分泌粘稠液体就是甜味奶油。而费奥多尔真就当起了负责的鉴食家，指尖顺从清瘦单薄的漂亮蝴蝶骨滑落到积攒雨水的腰窝，大腿根部被润滑剂和淫水欢液弄得黏腻不堪，他用手锁住太宰治扭动着妄图逃离的腰腹，然后伸出舌尖去舔。乍然贴近的温度几乎瞬间就刺激到了被雨水打得冰凉的穴口。于是柔软的腰肢猛地下陷，他听见太宰治颤抖得呻吟着射了出来。  
高潮带来的尖锐耳鸣让太宰治想不到理由为显然陷入疯狂的费奥多尔开罪，他被按在地上操得神志不清，他也堕落与此，是杀死自己最狠利的帮凶。可他支起手臂呜咽地向前爬，真的变成月球妄图逃离引力，于是费奥多尔抓住太宰治纤细的脚踝向后扯，学着油画里加百列拉满的弓弦诅咒人间。  
他说治，你看，雨落在你的脸上就像是眼泪。  
他说治，别怕，无论怎样你都是最美的孩子。  
他和他接了一个漫长窒息的吻，漫长到暴雨落在两人的身上变成满程永不停歇的夏季。但费奥多尔到底未下死手，他轻柔地环住窒息到快要晕厥过去的太宰治然后单手解开束缚口球，毫不介意指尖沾满了他干呕出苦涩胆汁混着唾液。然后就如同惩罚性地把方才挣扎间脱出小截的震动棒发狠了向里推，微笑着看太宰治措不及防就被推上顶点的快感淹没，崩溃地哀鸣像是被切开脖颈的猫般摇头求饶，雨水打在散落的绷带和欲盖弥彰的颤抖身体上如同夏日终曲。他大约是故意买大了码的尺寸，太宰治被操到觉得自己的肚子都要被戳穿。于是费奥多尔真的就撩开他的衣服去摸小腹的凸起，挤压那个突出皮肤还在震动的机械的动作充斥着诡异的凌虐和色情。  
他们就是这样。一个缠绵而冷淡一个冷淡又缠绵，一个生而不懂得死亡痛苦于何处一个挣扎与此求不得解脱。费奥多尔可以毫无怯色地笑着问太宰治如果他把国木田独步的脑袋像钢笔一样折断，中原中也从楼顶向下摔成血滩，如果中岛敦吃下了含着剧毒的茶泡饭，孤儿院里所有生灵被抹杀殆尽如烟灰般消散——治会喜欢的。费奥多尔确信的语气就像是在说月亮绕着地球公转，人类在死亡半小时后会产生尸斑。费奥多尔在这方面是天生的美学大师，他曾目睹他用数十种优雅残忍的不同方式杀死流浪野猫，像是赴往宴席之前演练最后的狂欢。于是太宰治问他是不是真有如此打算，费奥多尔就笑着答非所问。他说治，你的表情让我想起了The Fall of the Rebel Angels，很是好看。  
费奥多尔总喜欢用着太宰治搞不懂的比喻，他把鲁本斯那幅上十字架比作低空堆积浓厚的云，把多纳泰罗的圣乔治雕塑比作携带金属锈味的风，把贝多芬的D小调第九交响曲比作夏日第一场滂沱暴雨。太宰治问他那是什么，他回答说那是我和治的约定。  
头疼得像要裂开，低烧缠绕着神经系统让一切都混乱不堪。太宰治甚至产生幻觉，他把费奥多尔和夏天重叠，把性欲和肮脏溶解，腐朽的笑脸被剪刀裁开，暗红斑纹缠绕孤儿院的墙壁生出血花，流着眼泪的是角落面无表情的破布娃娃。他似乎是累到了极致，就连呻吟的声线也低下去，碾碎平日里骇人的孤高冷寂不可亵渎，低到尘埃里。他终于卸下壁垒，沦落荒地，在不可溺死的雨里难以呼吸，他终于被人类放逐，判与千刀万剐不死之刑。谁能见到他卑微软弱颓然跪地，双手捂脸祈求着神明，是否有什么不成型地泪从指尖滑落没有回音的空井。他拔出血刃去奢望着什么，却又把自己杀绝赶尽——  
很疼吧？  
只有费奥多尔的声音遥远得像是撒旦在亲吻他空荡的胸膛，没有情绪。  
——即使治没有心，也依旧是会疼的吧？  
于是太宰治终于摇着头低声哭。  
他哭起来其实像极了只红了眼的兔子，流泪抽噎都安静到让人心碎的地步。他用近乎破碎的语调呜咽却只能崩溃着摇头，颤巍张嘴却被逼上高潮的敏感点激到除了哼叫一片空白。费奥多尔不愿意放过他，即使他红着眼软到在地撅着屁股被机械阳具玩弄到高潮了无数次不得解脱，即使他被操到意识模糊甚至一次又一次晕厥在磅礴大雨中。  
费奥多尔不知道什么时候敛去了笑意，他不笑的时候眼神很冷，含着不明所以的危险杀意。他面无表情地搂着太宰治，静静看着雨水含糊泪水，燃尽在造物主用紫鸢花做成的人间祭坛上。  
他说治，你总是习惯把滂沱藏在眼里。  
他说治，下次真的要换我的鸡巴操你。  
太宰治听见的只是高潮后尖锐的耳鸣，于是他迷糊地用尽最后气力摇头去推拒有关于费奥多尔意味不明的吻和所有无论是与不是的疑问句。费奥多尔却笑起来，仿佛太宰治拒绝他是一件很值得高兴的事情。  
治，你真的是最美丽的艺术品。  
费奥多尔坐在滂沱之中，他搂住太宰治就像是搂住心爱的软布偶娃娃，他贴近他的脸颊，感受着几乎快要消失般的清浅呼吸，雨水带落重力顺着毛毡帽的帽檐和发丝让视野变得黏黏哒哒。而太宰治就真的像他的布偶娃娃，毛茸茸的脑袋无力的垂倚在他胸口，战栗无力又修长脆弱的四肢，吸满泪水雨水的心脏和紧闭着漫天淅沥的紫鸢色眼瞳。  
那时的费奥多尔总会非常高兴，高兴的意思是他挑起太宰治苍白脆弱的下颚线和他交换着无意识的吻，舔舐发丝间带着泪水味道的雨和痛苦紧锁的眉，唇角扬起的弧度像是偷吃月亮的小孩。他笑着用缠绵的异域文字哼起不知名音调，在玫瑰枯萎的夏夜被最宁静的喧哗淹没。  
大雨滂沱，他唱的是只有两人才能听见的歌。  
-  
О, забытый богом сын.  
哦，被上帝遗忘的弃嗣。  
Куда ты собрался?  
你准备去往哪里？  
Впереди сильный дождь.  
前方有不可预知的暴雨。  
Впереди недостижимая земля.  
前方是不可及及之地。  
Куда ты собрался?  
你准备去往哪里？  
Это ад.  
这里是地狱。  
Хочешь остаться здесь?  
可愿留在这里？  
-  
END


End file.
